There currently exist many providers of Internet search engines. Most of these providers present a user (or searcher) with a web-based interface through which the user enters one or more keywords. The keywords relate to the information that the user is searching for. A search engine then returns, as the results of the search, the webpages that appear to be relevant, which are then presented to the user, usually as a list of links to the webpages.
Whilst such Internet searches can provide useful results when the search is very targeted (i.e. when very specific keywords are used), it is often the case that keyword based searches return results which contain many webpages that are of no interest to the user.
Additionally, for some types of search that a user may wish to perform, keyword based searching does not provide a suitable mechanism for accurately representing the desired search.
Accordingly, improved searching techniques are desirable.